The invention relates to an airbag module with a tubular gas generator that can be fastened to its module housing.
An airbag module is known from DE 10 2005 004 286 A1 in which a tubular gas generator is fastened at one end by the means of a holding device which has a fixing ring arranged in a gap of a diffuser housing wall and a gas generator wall. This fixing ring encloses the gas generator. The other free end of the gas generator arranged opposite to the fixing ring is provided with gas outflow openings and engages in conventional way during insertion on a block or the face wall of a diffuser housing. This arrangement requires a cavity continuing along the module housing which requires a specific large and expensive molding tool.